Yamakaze no Naru
by Radji
Summary: Afin d'éviter à Naru, fille de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze de connaître une enfance malheureuse et torturée, Jiraiya décides de l'emmenée au pays du fer pendant les cinq premières années de sa vie avant de retourner à Konoha. Comment cela affectera-t-il l'avenir de Naru ? Rated: T pour le moment.
1. La décision de Jiraiya

**Hey, folks. Voici ma nouvelle fic, cette fois basée sur FemNaruto, qui aura les cheveux et le caractère de sa mère et les yeux et la détermination de son père. **

**Pour résumer : Afin d'éviter a Naru, fille de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze de connaître une enfance malheureuse et torturée, Jiraiya décides de l'emmenée au pays du fer pendant les cinq premières années de sa vie avant de retourner a Konoha. **

**Rated: T pour le moment.**

**Pairings: Naru / Shikamaru. Sakura / Sasuke. Hinata /OC **

**Tags : Strongest and smartest FemNaru, Strongest but still shy Hinata, no fangirl Sakura. No bashing... except Neji. (But nothing too bad.)**

**Pourquoi les contents sont en anglais ?...En s'en fiche, allez hop ! **

**Dans cette fic, seuls les oc m'appartiennent. Naruto appartient à maître Kishimoto**

**Plus, j'introduit un clan de mon invention : le clan Rôga.**

**Yamakazi no Naru**

Sarutobi Hiruzen regardait d'un œil fatigué le village qui commençait déjà à se reconstruire.

L'attaque de Kyuubi avait ravagé presque un cinquième du village, et les plaies psychologiques dues à cette attaque et la mort du Yondaime risquaient de ne pas se dissiper de si tôt.

Le vieil Hokage tira sur sa pipe et soupira. Un faible gémissement attira son attention et se retourna vers Jiraiya.

Son ancien élève lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« La petite s'est réveillée... » Dit-il à son vieux maître.

Dans les bras de l'ermite, emmaillotée dans une couverture, se trouvait Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki, née deux jours auparavant.

Un adorable bébé aux cheveux rouges et aux joues marquées par des marques ressemblant à des moustaches.

La petite se calma, bercée par Jiraiya. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux encore humides de larmes. Ils étaient d'un bleu azur et regardaient Jiraiya avec curiosité.

« Elle a les yeux de son père... » Murmura l'ermite.

« Et les cheveux de sa mère. Elle vraiment la fille de ses parents. » Ajouta Hiruzen.

Naru, totalement calmée, attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Jiraiya et commença à tirer dessus. Très fort. La petite gazouilla gaiement tandis que le pauvre ermite devait lutter pour ne pas se faire tirer la tête en avant.

« Gnnn... hé hé hé...Elle a de la poigne ! » ricana-il, une larme de douleur coulant d'un coin de l'œil.

Jiraiya regarda la petite qui continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux. Pour un bébé de quelques jours, elle était étonnamment consciente de son environnement. Elle semblait déjà capable de distinguer correctement les formes et les couleurs, essayait déjà d'attraper des objets et parlait...le langage des bébés.

Mais la chose la plus inhabituelle était sans doute ses yeux : outre le fait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu rivalisant avec ceux du Yondaime, leur pupilles étaient fendues et devenaient rondes dans l'obscurité.

Ça, plus les marques sur les joues de Naru et son caractère joueur lui donnaient un air de chaton.

Un chaton ayant perdu ses deux parents et dans lequel était scellé le plus puissant de tout les bijuu : Kyuubi no Yoko.

« Le conseil a-t-il était mis au courant de son statut ? » Demanda Jiraiya.

« Pas encore. Je tiens une réunion ce soir. Je veux que tu y assiste.» Répondit le Hokage

« Tu sais comme moi comment réagirons les civils ? »

Hiruzen mâcha nerveusement sa pipe.

« Le dernier souhait de Minato était que le village voit son enfant comme un héros... Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Dit-il

Jiraiya regarda son maître, puis l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras. La fille de son élève, celle de Kushina. La fille du Yondaime Hokage. Sa filleule. Sa filleule qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Sa filleul condamnée à être une jinchuuriki.

Comment un tel poids pouvait-il reposer sur les épaules d'un bébé né quelques jours auparavant ?

«Que les civils réagissent mal par rapport à son statut de jinchuuriki, ça, à la limite, je peux comprendre. » Soupira Jiraiya. « Mais j'espères que les chefs de clans seront plus compréhensifs. Enfin, nous sommes au moins sûrs que le clan Rôga soutiendra la fille de Minato et Kushina. Surtout eux. »

« À ce sujet, justement, Jiraiya... » Le vieil Hokage n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'un ANBU apparut par **sunshin **dans le bureau.

« Maître Hokage, Shuko Rôga réclame à vous voir et... s'assurer de l'état de l'enfant. » Annonça-t-il.

Le Sandaime hocha la tête, faisant signe à l'ANBU de le faire entrer.

« Shuko ? » Demanda Jiraiya, confus « Qu'est-il arrivé a Sakiro ? »

Au moment où Hiruzen allait répondre, un homme entra. Shuko Rôga était un homme de stature imposante. Son visage barré d'une longue cicatrice verticale à l'œil droit portait un bouc parfaitement entretenu. Il portait un bandana blanc portant l'emblème de Konoha, couvrant sa longue chevelure noire, qui descendait autour de ses épaules telle une crinière. Il était revêtu d'un uniforme de jonin, dont la veste était marquée au niveau du cœur par un motif évoquant trois griffes blanches tournées vers le bas. L'emblème du clan Rôga.

L'homme salua l'Hokage d'un mouvement de tête.

« Maître Sandaime... Maître Jiraiya. Pardonnez mon irruption. » Dit-il respectueusement.

« Bonsoir Shuko. J'imagine que vous êtes venu vous assurer de l'état de Naru ? » Dit Hiruzen avec un sourire.

« Oui. » L'homme tourna son regard vers Jiraiya, ou plus spécifiquement sur l'enfant, qui continuait d'essayer d'attraper les cheveux de l'ermite.

« Sandaime... Kushina a-t-elle survécu ? » Demanda Shuko.

Le vieil Hokage sentait la douleur raisonner dans la voix du Rôga. « Non Shuko. Elle morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée en protégeant son enfant. » Répondit-il.

Le visage impassible de Shuko se mua en masque de tristesse. Jiraiya dévisagea cet homme qu'il n'a que rarement vu montrer de tels sentiments. Celui-ci continuait de regarder la petite Naru.

« C'est le devoir des parents de protéger leurs enfants. » Déclara Shuko. « Kushina a agit en véritable mère... Tout comme je l'aurai fait pour mes propres fils...Et tout comme l'a fait mon père. »

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils lorsque Shuko mentionna son père. Était-il arrivé quelque chose au chef du clan Rôga ?

« Maîtres... Je vais vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons lors du conseil. Mon clan doit pleurer ses morts. »

Tournant le dos au Sandaime et à Jiraiya, Shuko quitta la pièce. Hiruzen soupira profondément.

« Kami soit loué que Naru ait survécu. Je crois qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. » Dit-il tristement.

« Maître, je ne comprends pas. Que diable est-il arrivé à Sakiro ? » Demanda Jiraiya.

« Mort. »

L'ermite écarquilla les yeux. Sakiro Rôga, chef du clan Rôga, un des plus puissants shinobis de Konoha...mort ?

« Kyuubi a tenté d'attaquer le domaine de son clan. Il n'en n'a pas fallut plus pour le vieux loup pour attaquer la bête. Il a pratiquement repoussé le bijuu hors du village à lui tout seul. » Continua Hiruzen.

« Comment est-il mort ? » Interrogea l'ermite

« Il a ouvert les huit portes pour porter une ultime attaque au démon. Son exploit lui a coûté la vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour son clan et son village. » Répondit le Sandaime, la mort dans l'âme. « Konoha a perdu de grands héros. Minato, Kushina, Sakiro... et tant d'autres. »

Le vieil Hokage reporta son regard sur la petite Naru, qui s'était maintenant endormie.

« Pour Shuko, Minato et Kushina étaient pratiquement son frère et sa sœur. Le clan Rôga et le clan Uzumaki ont toujours étaient proches et ce bien avant la destruction d'Uzushio. La perte de leur chef et de Kushina est un coup dur pour les Rôga, surtout pour Shuko qui est maintenant le nouveau chef, en succédant à son père. »

Jiraiya écoutait distraitement. Dans sa tête défilait les images du temps où il était le jonin de Minato. Le futur Yondaime était toujours accompagné de la fille surexcitée qu'était Kushina et du garçon calme et bienveillant qu'était Shuko. Shuko et Kushina étaient coéquipiers avec Fugaku Uchiha, celui-ci considérait Minato comme son rival.

Il fût ramené à la réalité par son maître qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous ferons notre possible pour Naru, Jiraiya. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Entant que son parrain, tu es son tuteur légal. »

L'ermite hocha la tête. Il va falloir affronter le conseil.

...

Shuko se dirigeait vers la salle du conseil.

Il était toujours vêtu d'une veste de jonin, mais par-dessus le kimono noir marqué de trois griffes rouges qui indiqués sont nouveau statut de chef de clan.

Longeant un couloir, il croisa son ancien équipier, Fugaku Uchiha, chef du clan Uchiha.

« Mes condoléances, Shuko. » Dit-il.

« Merci Fugaku. » Répondit Shuko « Oh, et félicitation pour ton second fils. »

« Mikoto était persuadée que ce serait une fille... » Dit Fūgaku, un sourire en coin. « Sais-tu pourquoi le maître Hokage a mit autant de temps pour réunir le conseil ? »

« Oui. Et ce pourquoi est également la raison pour laquelle le conseil fût convié. » Répondit Shuko en entrant.

...

Hiruzen tirait sur sa pipe tandis que son regard examinait l'assemblée devant lui.

Le conseil des anciens était composé de ses anciens équipiers, Homura et Koharu, ainsi que Danzō.

Le conseil civil, qui comptait une bonne vingtaine de membres, finissait de s'installer. Il remarqua parmi eux une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à l'air épuisée. Saya Haruno, chef de l'hôpital de Konoha. Nul doute que les derniers jours ont dues êtres rudes pour elle.

Et enfin, les chefs de clans. Il y avait le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara et Chōza Akimichi.

Shibi Aburame, calme comme à son habitude, émettait un léger bourdonnement, signe de la présence des Kikaichus dans son corps.

Tsume Inuzuka, la matriarche des Inuzuka, avait l'air inquiète et pianotait la table avec ses doigts.

Ryōza Sarutobi, l'ainé de ses fils, récemment devenu chef de son clan, attendait patiemment, les bras croisés.

Fūgaku Uchiha et Hiashi Hyuga, étaient assis cote à cote, et leurs visages rivalisaient d'impassibilité.

Et enfin, Shuko Rôga, le visage toujours marqué par la tristesse, mais dressé fièrement sur son siège.

Hiruzen considéra du regard l'assemblée. Puis, il prit enfin la parole.

« Bonsoir et merci à tous d'être venus. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a exactement deux jours, le Kyuubi no Yoko est apparut dans le village et a dévasté ou endommagé nombres de bâtiments. Le démon a été repoussé du village grâce à l'intervention de Sakiro Rôga, qui a malheureusement perdu la vie... »

Hiruzen marqua une pause, afin de laisser l'information se répandre.

« Afin de continuer plus loin, j'aimerai connaître les bilans. »

Le vieil Hokage dirigea son regard vers la chef de l'hôpital.

« Saya, pouvez-vous me dire à combien s'élève le bilan humain ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

« Hai, Hokage-sama. Le bilan s'élèves actuellement à plusieurs centaines de morts, shinobis et civils confondus, mais je n'ai pas encore de chiffres exactes, nous sommes plus occupés à nous occuper des blessés. Ceux-ci se comptent à plus d'un millier selon mes estimations, et nos services sont débordés. J'aurai besoin de plus de volontaires pour aider à s'occuper des blessés et nos stocks d'antibiotiques et de matériel chirurgical ne durera pas éternellement à ce rythme... »

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de parler, Saya se rassied, un peu précipitamment, à bout de forces.

« Merci Saya. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour l'hôpital. » Lui dit le Sandaime avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les conseillers civils énumérèrent tour à tour l'étendue des dégâts dans le village. Une fois les constats terminés, Hiruzen laissa le silence s'installer un moment avant d'inspirer et finalement déclarer :

« Maintenant que nous avons tout les bilans, je vous demanderai de bien écouter ce qui va suivre... » Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, il continua « ... La raison première pour laquelle je vous est rassemblés si tard concerne ce qui est arrivé au Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. »

Les conseillers civils tendirent l'oreille, tandis que les chefs de clans savaient déjà ce que leur Hokage allaient annoncer à ce sujet.

« Je le regret de vous apprendre... » Annonça Hiruzen « Que le Yondaime est mort. »

L'annonce fût un véritable choc pour les civils. Chacun se mit à interroger l'Hokage sur le pourquoi du comment, et Hiruzen dût attendre que le calme revienne pour reprendre la parole.

« Minato a vaincu le démon renard en le scellant dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. La technique fuuinjutsu qu'il a utilisé pour cela lui a coûté la vie. »

Le silence retomba un moment avant qu'il ne fût brisé par Tsume Inuzuka :

« Maître Hokage, puis-je demandé en qui Kyuubi a-t-il été scellé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Naru Uzumaki. La fille de Kushina. » Répondit Hiruzen.

Cette déclaration eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour les chefs de clans, à l'exception de Shuko et Fūgaku. À part ces deux derniers, personnes n'était au courant de la grossesse de Kushina.

« Et Kushina, maître ? » Demanda Tsume, inquiète. « Comment va-t-elle ? ».

Hiruzen mâcha sa pipe.

« Elle est morte. » finit-il par lâcher, jetant de nouveaux un froid dans la salle.

La matriarche des Inuzuka attendit de digérer la nouvelle avant de reprendre.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« En protégeant sa fille. » Annonça une voix derrière Hiruzen. Tous les regards dans la salle se dirigèrent alors vers Jiraiya qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, portant une Naru endormie dans ses bras.

« Le démon a tenté de la tuée avant que Minato ne le scelle en elle. Kushina a protégé son enfant de son corps en recevant le coup à sa place. » Termina Jiraiya.

L'arrivée de Jiraiya avec l'enfant dans ses bras déclencha des réactions variées dans la salle.

Tandis que Saya, qui avait personnellement suivie Kushina durant sa grossesse, se réjouissait de voir Naru en bonne santé, la plupart des conseillers civils se mirent a regarder avec crainte et haine ce qu'ils commençaient déjà à appeler "le démon".

Les différents chefs de clans ne pouvaient que constater la ressemblance évidente entre l'enfant et sa mère.

« Étant donné de son statut de Jinchuuriki et dernière survivante connue du clan Uzumaki, nous devons ce soir décider des mesures à prendre concernant Naru Uzumaki ici présente. » Annonça Hiruzen.

Plusieurs conseillers civils laissèrent éclater leur colère.

« Nous devons nous débarrasser de cette chose ! »

« Tuons-la avant que le démon ne refasse surface ! »

« À mort le démon ! »

« Tuons le... »

Avant que le Sandaime ou Jiraiya ne les interrompent, une puissante vague de pulsions meurtrières frappa les conseillers civils. Certains manquèrent de s'étouffer dans leur salive.

« **Comment osez-vous !?** »

La voix de Shuko, amplifiée par ses pulsions meurtrières, cloua littéralement les civils sur place. L'intensité était telle que même les chefs de clans en eurent des frissons.

« **Minato a sauvé le village en scellant le Kyuubi dans l'enfant de Kushina ! Elle-même s'est sacrifiée pour sauver sa fille, pour sauver le village ! Mon propre père a perdu la vie en combattant ce démon et je ne tolèrerai pas que la vermine que vous êtes rendent son sacrifice inutile ! Vous insultez la mémoire de trois des plus shinobis de ce village en agissant ainsi ! **» Tonna le chef des Rôga.

La puissance de la présence de Shuko s'estompa tandis qu'il se calmait graduellement.

« Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je tuerai personnellement quiconque touchera un seul cheveu de cette enfant ! » Gronda-t-il, fixant les civils avec intensité.

« Si la réaction des civils est en effet disproportionnée, Rôga... » Commença Danzō Shimura, reportant son attention sur lui « Ils ont cependant raison sur un point : Le risque que le démon revienne existe. Nous devons prendre des mesures pour éviter cela. »

Les propos du vieux faucon de guerre calmèrent quelque peu la tension et Fūgaku prit alors la parole :

« Le principal risque avec les jinchuurikis, c'est qu'ils développent une personnalité instable. Le mieux serait de la faire suivre de prés, de sorte qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ses émotions le plus tôt possible. » Proposa-t-il.

« Si je peut me permettre, maître Hokage... » Dit Saya Haruno « Nous parlons là d'un bébé née il y a peine quelques jours. Elle est, de ce fait, très sensible à son environnement. Cela signifie qu'il faut absolument éviter de l'exposée au stress durant ses premiers mois de vie. »

« Ce ne sera pas facile... » Dit Shikaku « La population civile de Konoha représente un risque important pour elle. Mais la pire menace serait les shinobis ayant perdu des proches durant l'attaque et qui se laisseraient aveuglés par leur haine. »

Les chefs de clans continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, avant qu'Hiashi Hyuuga ne prenne la parole pour la première fois de la réunion :

« Maître Hokage, puisque Kushina est décédée et que l'identité du père nous est inconnue, qui aura la charge de l'enfant ? »

La question d'Hiashi jeta le silence sur la salle tandis que tous attendaient la réponse.

Hiruzen sourit malicieusement. S'il était vrai qu'il avait pris de l'âge, croire qu'on pouvait avoir le dernier mot avec lui était une erreur. Et le vieil Hokage allait le prouver.

« Cette charge revient à Jiraiya, qui se trouve être le parrain de Naru, et par conséquent, son tuteur légal. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a déjà sa petite idée concernant l'avenir proche de l'enfant... »

Jiraiya ricana intérieurement. Son ancien sensei étai un vrai maître des coups de théâtre.

« J'ai en effet beaucoup réfléchie à la question... Et je pense c'est là l'occasion pour moi de faire jouer mes relations dans un certain pays où il neige beaucoup... »


	2. Benkei

**Yop, second chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui suivent Yamakazi no Naru, et je précise pour plus tard : Pour les noms des techniques, je jonglerai entre les noms japonais ou français.**

**Note : Rôga **** "Rô" pour "Loup" et "Ga" pour "Crocs". En gros le clan Rôga, le clan des crocs du loup. Voilà, voilà. Et Sakiro, le chef défunt, était surnommé "Le vieux loup. "**

**Pour la spécialisation du clan, je réserve la surprise pour plus tard.**

**Yamakazi no Naru**

**Chapitre 2: Benkei**

Contrairement à la plupart des autres pays élémentaux, le pays du fer, Tetsu no Kuni, n'était pas gouverné par un daimyo, et ne possédais pas de ninjas.

À la place de shinobis, le pays étais protégé par ce qui fût longtemps leur Némésis : Les samurais.

Et c'était au plus fort d'entre eux que revenait la tâche de gouverner : Le shogun.

S'il est vrai que les shinobis et les samurais sont par définition différents, la raison pour laquelle les samurais se démarquent à ce point des shinobis se trouve dans le fondement même de la philosophie de ces guerriers : La paix.

Après avoir combattu les shinobis pendant des siècles, les samurais du pays du fer ont farouchement défendus leur territoire et la paix à laquelle ils aspiraient, cela les a menés à instauré une politique militarisé : Si tout les habitants ne devenaient pas des samurais après les huit années d'apprentissages obligatoires, chacun était en mesure de prendre les armes et de défendre son pays. En fait, les habitants du pays du fer pouvaient, en un sens, être comparés à ceux qui habitèrent autrefois le village d'Uzushio : Une espérance de vie très longue, une hygiène de vie saine, une population forte et profondément loyale envers son souverain. Ainsi, si le pays était neutre et préférait promouvoir les accords amicaux, fou est celui qui oserai attaquer le pays du fer : Personne ne trouble la paix de Tetsu no kuni sans en subir les conséquences.

À Tetsu no kuni, le respect se mérite. Un samurai ne monte en grade qu'après s'en être montré digne. C'est pourquoi le titre de shogun ne revient qu'au plus valeureux et au plus brave d'entre eux.

Mifune, l'actuel shogun, a gagné son titre lors de la seconde grande guerre shinobi, à seulement 19 ans. Pour permettre à ses hommes d'avoir la vie sauve, il a affronté seul l'Amekage Hanzo la salamandre, et lutté plusieurs jours contre un poison qui aurait dû lui ôter la vie. Par la force de sa volonté, Mifune survécut, et gagna le respect de son pays, en devenant la seule personne, en dehors des sannins, à avoir affronté Le chef d'Amegakure et s'en être sortit vivant.

Mais Mifune n'étais pas le genre d'homme à se reposer sur ses lauriers : même après sa nomination, il continua à participer activement à la guerre. Sous son règne, Tetsu no kuni est devenue une nation prospère et capable de rivaliser avec n'importe lequel des cinq grands villages cachés.

Mais Mifune ne devait pas ses victoire à son seul génie militaire : durant la guerre, son pays reçue pour la première fois de son histoire l'aide d'un village caché.

Ce village était Uzushiogakure, le village caché des marées tournoyantes, dirigé par le chef de l'un des trois plus puissants clans ninjas à avoir exister : Arashi Uzumaki, le Nidaime Uzukage.

Arashi et Mifune étaient de grands amis, ainsi que des rivaux dans la maîtrise du kenjutsu. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient autant qu'ils s'entraidaient.

Mais malgré l'amitié qui les liait, malgré la puissance des deux hommes, Mifune ne pût rien faire pour empêcher la destruction d'Uzushio par une attaque simultanée de Kumo, Iwa et Kiri. Cet événement laissa un souvenir amer au shogun.

Mifune était assis en tailleur dans la neige. Tetsu no kuni était recouvert de neige pendant les trois quarts de l'année, le climat y était très froid, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre ses habitants très tolérants aux basses températures.

Le shogun contemplait le paysage montagneux de son pays, régulant sa respiration. Calme... Apaisé... Calme...

« YAAAAAGH ! »

Un cri quasi-inhumain retentit à travers les montagnes, déclenchant une avalanche sur un versent. Mifune soupira. Il se leva et appela ses hommes.

« Envoyez une équipe vérifier que qui que se soit, cette personne ne soit pas ensevelie sous l'avalanche... »

.

.

Xx Sur le versent en question... xX

.

.

« Bon sang Naru, aie pitié de mes cheveux ! »

Jiraiya, l'ermite du mont Myoboku, remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'être un shinobi, sans quoi il aurait été pris dans l'avalanche qu'il avait déclenchée.

Enfin déclenchée... plutôt indirectement. D'accord, il a crié. Mais comment peut-il en être autrement lorsque vous transportez un bébé rouquin qui semble vouer une véritable passion pour vos cheveux et qui possèdes une sacré poigne ? Difficilement.

En parlant de bébé rouquin, Jiraiya était de plus en plus étonné par sa filleule. Certes, le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos, surtout concernant les * Hum...* problèmes spécifiques aux bébés. Mais la petite s'était révélée encore plus étonnante que son parrain ne l'imaginait : la petite marchait déjà à quatre pattes et a échappé à sa surveillance plus d'une fois. Naru ne semblait pas gênée par le froid, ne pleurait que très peu, et de toute façon, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle allait le chercher elle-même. Littéralement. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle **ronronnait **(Jiraiya en eu les bras qui tombait !) lorsqu'elle faisait la sieste. Un vrai chaton.

« Gah ! Gaah ! » Les gazouillement de Naru retentirent, tendis que la petite, se désintéressant des cheveux de son parrain, agitait ses petites mains pour essayer d'attraper les flocons de neige qui tombaient çà et là.

« Oh, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu en vois... » Jiraiya détacha Naru du harnais qui la maintenait dans son dos et pris sa filleule dans ses bras, pour mieux lui montrer les flocons. « C'est de la neige. »

« Gui ! Guiga ! » La petite essaya de nouveau d'attraper des flocons, mais s'interrompis lorsque l'un d'entre atterrit sur son nez, lui arrachant un petit éternuement. Naru se mit à rire quelques instants plus tard.

Jiraiya ne pût retenir un sourire « Tu es vraiment extraordinaire. À peine trois semaines, et tu paraît déjà avoir un an. » Il regarda la petite rouquine dans ses bras tendre les mains pour laisser les flocons de neige se poser dessus.

« Tes parents seraient fiers d'avoir une petite fille aussi exceptionnelle... » Une larme coula sur l'une de ses joues. « J'en suis sûr... »

« Bah ? »

Jiraiya fut tiré de ses pensées maussades lorsqu'une petite main caressa sa joue. Surpris, il baissa le regard et croisa les yeux bleus de Naru, qui le regardait avec intensité. « Bah ! Ba-bah ! »

Jiraiya resta interdit un moment. Puis, il essuya sa larme. « Tu as raison gamine... 'Faut pas pleurer. »

Le sannin se remis en route. Après un kilomètre de distance, il sentit cinq sources de chakra, dont une très forte, s'approcher.

Descendant le versant de la montagne, cinq samurais en armures venaient à sa rencontre. Et au grand étonnement de Jiraiya, le leader de l'unité (Reconnaissable à son bandana rouge.) ne semblait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

Il ne portait pas de casque et de masque, ses cheveux noirs liés en queue de cheval descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ses yeux verts analysaient Jiraiya d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Je suis Yoshitsune, samurai du pays du fer. Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire sur nos terres ? » Interrogea le jeune homme.

« Je suis Jiraiya, ninja de Konoha et membre des sannins. Je suis venu au pays du fer pour rencontrer le shogun Mifune. »

* * *

« ...Alors, mon vieil ami, quel bon vent t'amènes à Tetsu no kuni ? »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Jiraiya et son escorte arrivèrent à la demeure du shogun, qui fût plus que ravis de revoir cet homme avec qui il partageait ses idées de paix. Et c'est autour d'un thé que le vieux leader des samurais invita l'ermite.

« J'aimerai tout d'abord te présenter quelqu'un. »

Jiraiya prit Naru, qui était assise à coté de lui, sur ses genoux.

« Mifune, je te présente Naru Uzumaki, fille de Kushina et petite-fille d'Arashi. »

La surprise manqua à Mifune de lui faire lâcher sa tasse.

« Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère... » Le shogun fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même me présenter son enfant, Jiraiya ? »

Jiraiya soupira et raconta tout. L'attaque du Kyuubi, le sacrifice du Yondaime et de Kushina, le conseil...

Quand il eu finit, Mifune broya la tasse qui se trouvait dans sa main. Le vieux samurai était un homme d'honneur qui respectait plus que tout la valeur du sacrifice. L'idée que de simples civils puissent ne serait-ce penser à attenter à la vie d'une enfant qui les protégeaient tous en devenant une Jinchuuriki, et ainsi salir la mémoire du Yondaime était pour lui un outrage inacceptable.

« Pauvres imbéciles... Ils crachent sur le sacrifice d'un homme qu'ils louaient tous comme un héros... » Grinça le Shogun.

« Je sais que les civils n'ont pas à agir ainsi. » Assura Jiraiya « Mais les chefs de clans connaissaient Kushina et beaucoup respectaient sa force. Ce qui signifie que les shinobis seront plus compréhensifs, du moins je l'espère... En tous les cas, le clan Rôga a promis de l'aidée en quoi que ce soit. »

« Rôga ? Le clan du vieux loup ? Que viennent-ils faire dans cette histoire ? » Demanda Mifune. Il avait déjà par le passé rencontré Sakiro Rôga, lorsque celui-ci était le second du Nidaime Uzukage.

« C'est une longue histoire... » Soupira Jiraiya « Mais pour résumer, Arashi a ordonné à Sakiro de quitter Uzushio avec son clan et de se réfugier à Konoha, juste avant l'attaque d'Iwa, Kumo et Kiri. Les Rôga étaient le deuxième clan majeur d'Uzushio derrière les Uzumakis, et ont toujours eu des liens très forts. Sarutobi les a accueillis à bras ouverts, mais le conseil se méfiait d'eux. La seconde guerre shinobi n'était pas encore finie, et Konoha avait besoin de troupes. Alors, pour prouver leur loyauté, le clan s'est fortement engagé dans le conflit, résultant par la mort de plus d'un tiers d'entre eux. »

Jiraiya marqua un temps de pause, puis repris. « Quand le conflit fût terminé, le clan avait gagné la totale confiance de Konoha et a même pût construire leur propre domaine. Sakiro a d'ailleurs utilisé une grosse parcelle de son terrain pour faire construire un domaine pour Kushina, considérant cela comme payement de la dette qu'il devait à Arashi et les Uzumakis. »

« Je vois. Sakiro est-il encore vivant ? » Demanda le shogun

« Non. Mort en combattant durant l'attaque du démon. » Répondit Jiraiya. « Pour en revenir au pourquoi de ma venue sur tes terres, Mifune, j'aimerai de te demander une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Naru a besoin d'un endroit sûr pour passer ses premières années d'enfance. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai utiliser le pays du fer comme Q.G de mon réseaux d'espions pour les cinq années à venir. »

Mifune parût plonger dans une profonde réflexion...

« C'est un choix intelligent. Le pays du fer est neutre mais peu s'oseront à l'attaquer. L'enfant y serai en sécurité et pourrai bénéficier d'un entraînement de qualité avant de retourner à Konoha... »

Le vieux samurai se leva.

« C'est d'accord Jiraiya. J'ai même une idée quand à la personne qui prendra soin d'elle... » Dit-il dans un sourire énigmatique...

* * *

Sur l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement, une personne exécutait une série de katas.

Vêtue uniquement d'un pantalon de Kimono noir et d'un ample t-shirt de même couleur, ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille étaient noués en une queue de cheval, elle tournoyait dans la neige, pieds nus, un katana étincelant dans les mains.

Cette personne, une jeune fille de quinze ans aux yeux rubis, s'appelait Benkei, et elle était la petite-fille de Mifune.

Au pays du fer, les femmes pouvaient elles aussi devenir samurai, et même si leur population était inférieur à celui des hommes dans leurs rangs, ces femmes restaient de redoutables guerrières qui n'avaient rien à envier a leurs homologues masculins. Et de toutes ces femmes qui servaient Tetsu no kuni, celle qui faisait la plus grande fierté de Mifune était sans aucun doutes sa petite-fille.

Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine huit ans, Benkei était une véritable élève prodige en arts martiaux. Elle devint samurai à onze ans, battant le record de Mifune qui l'était devenu à douze ans. À treize ans, elle était capable de battre n'importe lequel de sa génération, même Yoshitsune qui était pourtant considéré comme un génie.

Benkei avait une maitrise innée des arts martiaux et du kendo. Elle était tenace, déterminée, et allait jusqu'au bout. Certes, elle pouvait se montrer tête-brûlée, mais elle savait aussi se montrer stratégique.

En tant que petite-fille du shogun, Benkei a eu la chance de bénéficier de la tutelle de son grand-père, le plus grand sabreur du pays. Mais malgré tout les talents de la jeune fille, Mifune savait que Benkei manquait de quelque chose pour faire d'elle une adulte à part entière.

Benkei acheva son kata et rengaina son katana, effectuant un fluide mouvement circulaire. Elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir et se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait son grand-père, ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Très beaux mouvements Benkei, ton jeu de jambe était excellent et tes frappes précises. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. » La félicita Mifune

« Merci Oji-san. » Répondit l'adolescente, une petite rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues. « Oji-san, qui est notre invité ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu... »

Le shogun sembla amusé « Ah, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore présentée. Benkei, voici Jiraiya des sannin, un des plus puissants shinobi que je connaisse. Jiraiya, voici Benkei, ma petite-fille. »

« Enchanté de te connaître, Benkei. » Salua Jiraiya. « Ton grand-père m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. »

Benkei allait remercier l'ermite quand une petite voix attira son attention.

« Gah ! »

Curieuse, Benkei regarda à ses pieds pour découvrir un bébé aux cheveux rouges et qui avait les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle eu avait jamais vu.

« Bonjour toi, comment tu t'appelles ? » Dit-elle, en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Naru regarda la fille aux jolis cheveux noirs qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et se mit à gazouiller gaiement en attrapant sa queue de cheval, entreprenant de jouer avec les cheveux.

« Cette enfant s'appelles Naru. » Expliqua Jiraiya. « Elle est la dernière représentante connue des Uzumaki et elle n'a malheureusement plus de parents. »

« Benkei... » Intervint Mifune « Je veux que tu prennes soin de cette enfant. »

Pendant un instant, Benkei crût que c'était une blague. Mais l'air sérieux de son grand-père et de Jiraiya lui indiqua le contraire.

« M-mais Oji-san, j-je ne sais pas prendre soin d'un enfant ! »

Mifune ria dans sa barbe. « Benkei, de tous ceux de ta générations tu es sans contestes la plus douée. Mais à mes yeux, il te manque quelque chose de cruciale, qui te permettrait de pleinement devenir une adulte. Je veux que tu prennes soin de cet enfant, que tu l'élèves et que tu l'instruises. Par là tu deviendras une adulte à mes yeux, et notre famille payera sa dette envers ceux qui nous ont aidés durant la guerre. »

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le pays du fer, et l'obscurité gagna peu à peu les montagnes.

À l'intérieur d'une chambre, un bébé roux dormait paisiblement sur un futon, sous le regard attentif de Benkei. C'était la première nuit que passera Naru au pays du fer. Benkei avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait maintenant la responsabilité d'une petite fille de presque un mois. Au début, elle avait trouver cela ridicule, mais elle a finit par céder et accepter la requête de Jiraiya. Benkei ignorait complètement comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Elle l'ignorait et ne savais pas encore comment elle allait faire. Mais elle avait accepté, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître elle avait accepté.

Benkei soupira et prit place dans sur le futon, à cotés de la petite rouquine endormie.

L'adolescente se coucha sur le cotés, sa main passa sur le visage de Naru, relevant une des mèches rousses de la petite.

« Il semblerait que nous allons devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, petit renardeau. »


	3. Attaque au pays du fer !

**Les OC dans Yamakazi no Naru seront en nombre. D'abord parce que la présence d'un clan inédit implique la présence de personnages inédits, et la seconde raison, je vais pas la dire tout de suite, se serait spoiler. Et tiens aussi à préciser que NON Naru ne sera pas over-puissante, bien que clairement plus forte que son homologue masculin.**

**Yamakazi no Naru **

**Chapitre 3 : Attaque au pays du fer ! **

Trois ans ont passés depuis l'arrivée de Jiraiya au pays du fer. Beaucoup de choses se passèrent depuis. Il fallût à peine six mois à Naru pour atteindre la taille qu'elle était supposée faire à un an. Elle eu d'ailleurs vite fait de se faire un nom chez les habitants de Tetsu, car elle gambadait partout où ces quatre pattes pouvaient l'emmenée, même dans les arbres. Notez que grimper aux arbres était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Cela valût d'ailleurs plusieurs crises cardiaques à Jiraiya, qui malgré le fait que Naru était principalement sous la responsabilité de Benkei, continuait à surveiller sa filleule de loin. Benkei, en plus de continuer son service entant que samurai, remplissait à la perfection son rôle de tutrice, surprenant même Mifune. Elle était patiente, ferme et toujours attentionnée. La petite rouquine et elle devinrent vite très proche, ce qui dans l'opinion de Jiraiya était tout à fait adorable. Le plus beau moment de la première année de Naru à Tetsu fût sans aucun doute le jour de son premier mot : Ce jour-là Benkei versa une larme quand la petite l'appela "Ma-ma !".

Outre cet épisode, Naru considérait vraiment Benkei comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère, mais finit par l'appelée Nee-chan. À deux ans, Naru courait déjà partout dans la maison de Benkei, qui remerciait les dieux qu'elle-même avaient de l'énergie à revendre, car sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'elle serait morte de fatigue à essayer de canaliser l'hyperactivité de sa petite sœur adoptive. La seule façon vraiment efficace qu'elle ait trouvée à ce jour a été de commencer à lui apprendre le Karaté, l'art martial ancestral de Tetsu. Et inutile de dire que ça marchait sacrément bien, à tel point que Benkei était persuadée que Naru deviendrai très douée en grandissant. Autre fait étonnant, Naru avait déjà toutes ses dents de lait à l'âge de 10 mois, et ses canines proéminentes rappelaient celles d'un Inuzuka. L'appétit de Naru et son amour des ramens incitèrent Benkei à effectuer quelques missions pour monter en grade et avoir une paye suffisante pour satisfaire l'estomac sans fond de la petite rouquine.

Mifune, qui ne pouvait mentir à son peuple, informa la population samurai de Tetsu de la condition de Naru. Les guerriers du pays du fer, qui sacralisaient le sacrifice et le don de soi, traitèrent Naru avec respect et considération, mais Mifune, sous la demande de Jiraiya, interdit à quiconque de révéler à la rouquine sa condition. Elle était encore trop jeune selon l'ermite pour le savoir.

Jiraiya, sans lui dire la vérité sur son père ou sur Kyuubi, appris très tôt à Naru qui était sa mère. La petite lui posa alors tout un tas de question : À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Quel était son nom ? Était-elle forte ? Pour le bien de ses oreilles, Jiraiya finit par lui donner quelques photographies de sa mère, ainsi que sa barrette à cheveux, que Naru arborait précieusement depuis.

:

* * *

:

Le soleil se levait sur le pays du fer. Dans ce pays situé très au nord et où la neige était présente le plus gros de l'année, la lumière du jour s'intensifiait vite, réverbérée par le paysage blanc.

Les rayons du soleil pointèrent à travers les stores coulissant de la maison de Benkei. L'intérieur était très typique des habitations des samurai : Une grande pièce centrale servant de salon, salle à manger et atelier, deux chambres dont une occupée par Benkei et Naru, l'autre transformée en bibliothèque, une cuisine, une salle de bain avec une baignoire et enfin un dojo. Le dojo était l'endroit où l'on entrainait les enfants, où se déroulait les duel amicaux ou d'honneur, et c'était également dans ces pièces que se transmettaient les techniques familiales, de parents à enfants.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent instantanément la samurai qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, passa de position couchée à assise, et s'étira en baillant. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et en bataille, et elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt ample ainsi qu'un slip. Elle regarda à sa droite : Naru dormait encore, serrant contre elle Yuki-chan et Hi-kun, son renard et son chat en peluche. C'était les premiers cadeaux que Benkei lui ai fait, et la petite rouquine ne dormait jamais sans.

Benkei déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette, qui commença lentement à s'échapper des bras de Morphée.

« Debout renardeau, le jour s'est levé... » Murmura la jeune femme. En réponse, deux yeux félins de couleur azur s'ouvrirent lentement. Naru s'étira, une petite larme visible au coin de l'un de ses yeux encore à moitié fermés, puis se blottis contre le ventre de Benkei, se frottant contre elle.

« Nee-chaaaan, 'veux dormir encore... » Gémit-elle « Allez, debout paresseuse, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. » Ria la jeune femme en prenant la petite encore somnolente dans ses bras, direction la salle à manger où elle déposa Naru sur sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque celui-ci, constitué de riz et de poisson séché fût terminé, Benkei amena Naru dans la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. Ceci fait, toutes deux s'habillèrent : Benkei revêtit un pantalon de kimono noir, une veste de même couleur, un obi et un manteau bleu cuirassé nuit destiné à la protégée du froid, chaussa des bottes renforcées par des parties en métal et noua ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval. Enfin, elle sangla son katana dans son dos. Naru quand à elle s'habilla d'un short baggy noir par dessus un cycliste, d'un pull col cheminée bleu nuit avec des cordons et l'emblème des Uzumaki sur la poitrine, une écharpe noire était enroulée autour de son cou et elle chaussait elle aussi des bottes renforcées. Ses cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses épaules étaient en bataille, et seul sa barrette permettait à ses yeux ne pas être recouverts. Une fois prêtes, elles sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

« Nee-chan, on s'entraîne pas aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la rousse

« Non Naru, je dois faire une patrouille à la frontière avec Yoshitsune. C'est Toramaru le bûcheron qui s'occupera de toi, alors je veux que tu sois sage et que tu écoutes tout ce qu'il te dira, d'accord ? »

Naru fit un air boudeur « Mais je veux rester avec Nee-chan... » Benkei ria en voyant son adorable petite sœur bouder, Naru lui tirant la langue en retour.

« Tu vraiment trop mignonne pour bouder, Naru-chan... » L'intéressée fit mine de ne pas entendre... « Naru-chan, je te demandes d'être raisonnable. Je suis samurai, et par conséquent je dois faire mon devoir et protéger mon pays, comme ta maman l'a fait à Konoha. »

Parler de sa mère à Naru avait toujours l'effet d'avoir toute son attention. « Allez, si Toramaru est content de toi quand je viendrai te chercher, on ira toutes les deux au Onsen, d'accord ? »

Naru eu l'air résignée, mais l'idée d'aller au Onsen avec Benkei la motiva. « Voui Nee-chan... »

:

:

Près d'un poste à la frontière, une patrouille de trois samurais commandée par Yoshitsune se préparait à partir, quand ils aperçurent la silhouette de Benkei se rapprocher d'eux.

« Ah, bonjour Benkei ! » La salua Yoshitsune « Tu as réussis à l'envoyée chez Toramaru ? Le pauvre homme sera mort d'épuisement d'ici la fin de la journée ! » Blagua-t-il, récoltant une frappe amicale à l'épaule.

« Crétin. On voit bien que tu ne dois pas t'occuper d'une petite boule d'énergie 24 heures sur 24... Et sa décharge, je pense qu'un peu d'exercice ne ferait pas de mal à ce feignant. » Benkei ricana légèrement en pensant au bûcheron qui allait devoir faire face à sa petite tornade rousse.

« Bon ! Assez rigolé ! » Déclara Yoshitsune « Les éclaireurs ont reporté tôt ce matin que des individus suspects se déplaçant en grand nombre ont été aperçus au sud de la frontière. Nous avons ordre de les surveillés et de les interceptés si ils s'avèrent être une menace. » Benkei et les trois samurais acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. « Benkei, entant que lieutenant, tu prendras Akayuki avec toi et tu ira en éclaireur. » Un des samurais, dont la forme du plastron indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, se plaça du coté de Benkei, qui accepta l'ordre de Yoshitsune.

« Entant que Capitaine, je vais prendre Otori et Shū avec moi. Nous approcherons l'objectif de sorte à les prendre en tenaille. N'oubliez de garder votre radio branchée. Déploiement ! »

Et d'un seul mouvement, les cinq samurais s'élancèrent dans les pentes enneigées.

:

:

Pendant ce temps, dans une clairière d'une forêt de pins...

« YOYOY ! Aka-gaki ! Ralentis le rythme ! Rien ne presse, apprends-donc à apprécier les secondes qui s'écoulent en ce monde ! YOYOY ! »

Toramaru, un homme trapu vêtu de fourrure d'ours, bûcheron officiellement et amateur de kabuki officieusement, observait de jeunes enfants transporter de larges bûches dans la neige. Effectuer ce genre de travaux manuels était l'équivalent au pays du fer des missions de rang D, et c'était toujours l'occasion pour ces jeunes gens pour s'endurcir. L'attention du bûcheron, cependant, était principalement focalisée sur une certaine Uzumaki, qui à la stupéfaction d'un bon nombre d'enfants, transportait presque sans efforts trois bûches bien plus grandes qu'elle, et en courant.

« Jeune Uzumaki ! La jeune génération doit savoir apprécier le temps qui passe comme un ruisseau transportant une fleur de cerisier, YOY ! Précipitation est Affre du démon ! Kami-sama travail posément ! YOYOY ! » S'exclama le bûcheron, effectuant des gestes bizarres.

« Dit celui que tout le monde appelle le feignant des bois ! Avouez que vous êtes mollasson, surtout ! » Rétorqua Naru.

« YOYOY ! Je ne suis pas feignant ! Je sais prendre mon temps, c'est différent. YOY ! »

« Benkei-nee dit que vous hibernez avec les ours. » Affirma la fillette avec un sourire espiègle.

« YOYOYOY ! Nul ne manque de respect à mes frères de la forêt, Uzumaki-gaki ! YOY ! Reviens ici ! » Cria Toramaru, qui entreprit de courser Naru entre les arbres, pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite hyperactive et déclenchant un éclat de rire général.

:

* * *

:

« Allô Benkei, est-ce que tu me reçois ? » Grinça la radio

« Ici Benkei, j'ai le groupe en visuel. Ce sont des shinobis et j'en dénombre 30. Je distingue les emblèmes de Iwa et Kiri. » Répondit-elle à son capitaine.

« Ok. Garde-les à vue, on reporte à la tour Sud. »

Benkei releva un peu l'étoffe autour de son cou pour couvrir son nez et ainsi masquer sa respiration, et se coucha près de l'endroit où se trouvait Akayuki, toutes deux dissimulées par des rochers. Devant elle, un groupe de shinobis campait dans une clairière, tous lourdement armés et comme prêts pour une attaque éclair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Pourquoi Iwa et Kiri enverraient-ils une escouade armée à Tetsu ? Tous ces types sont au moins des chuunins de haut niveau, et je suis sûre qu'il y a des jônins dans le tas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? » Siffla Akayuki.

« ... »

« Benkei ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Akayuki. » Répondit-elle

« De quel genre ? »

« ...Du genre très mauvais. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent d'observer les ninjas pendant de longues minutes, avant que Benkei ne se crispe brusquement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Akayuki

« C'est trop calme depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas normal. »

Soudain, les shinobis sortirent leurs armes, ce qui fit augmenter la tension des deux femmes.

Akayuki allait dire quelque chose, quand Benkei cria presque :

« Il en manque un !... »

**Ting !**

Un bruit métallique retentit derrière les deux samurais, qui se retournèrent pour découvrir avec horreur un kunai muni d'un parchemin explosif fiché à seulement deux mètres d'elles.

« Akayuki, sautes ! » Hurla Benkei. Une seconde plus tard, une déflagration retentit.

:

:

**BOOOM !**

Yoshitsune et ses hommes se raidirent en entendant l'explosion et en sentant l'onde de choc.

« C'est quoi ce bordel !? » Cria Otori

« Merde ! Merde ! Elles se sont faites repérées ! » Ajouta Shū.

« Otori, Shū, on y va ! » Ordonna Yoshitsune.

:

:

Benkei se rattrapa sur ses jambes, prenant appuis au sol avec une main.

« Akayuki ! » Cria-t-elle, inquiète pour sa camarade.

« Ça va ! Mon casque a prit le coup ! » Rassura-t-elle. En effet, celui-ci était à moitié partit. Elle le ôta et le jeta, révélant des yeux marron et des cheveux ocre.

« Akayuki, sabre au clair et tiens-toi prête ! » Ordonna Benkei, en dégainant son katana, suivie d'Akayuki qui s'arma de ses deux wakizashi.

Rapidement, les shinobis leur fit face, kunais à la main, ou prêts à utiliser un jutsu.

« Que signifie la présence d'un groupe de ninjas armés sur le territoire de Tetsu !? » Gronda Benkei.

« Rien de ce qui vous regardes, _samurai_. » Répondit un Iwa-shinobi avec dédain. « Il aurait été préférable de ne pas êtres repérés, mais maintenant que notre couverture est compromise... » Le ninja se mit en garde, imité par les autres.

« Prête ? »Demanda Benkei

« Hai. » Répondit Akayuki.

Les shinobis firent le premier mouvement, lançant une volée de shurikens et de kunais. Les deux samurai parèrent ou évitèrent les projectiles avant de concentrer leur chakra dans leurs jambes et d'engager l'ennemi. Benkei abattit son sabre sur un iwa-shinobi qui para avec deux kunais. La lame d'acier parcourue de chakra traversa aisément la piètre protection et trancha la chair. Deux autres iwa-shinobis se lancèrent sur Benkei qui rengaina son sabre et courba les genoux.

Akayuki dégagea d'un coup de pied le corps du ninja à qui elle venait de transpercer le cœur, et se rua vers un ennemi massif qui effectua des murdras. Elle envoya du chakra dans ses jambes pour sauter et se trouver à huit mètres au-dessus du ninja qui termina ses signes et cria :

« **Doton : Iwa no yonken !** » Quatre piliers de roches jaillirent du sol enneigé et foncèrent vers la samurai.

Les deux iwa-shinobi n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Benkei. Celle-ci concentra du chakra dans ses jambes et sa lame toujours au fourreau. « **Iaido**... »

Les quatre piliers de roche n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre d'Akayuki, qui croisa ses bras, tandis que les lames de ses sabres crépitèrent. « **Susanowo no**... »

« **NIKÔGIRI !** »

« **SEIKAGAMI !** »

Benkei rengaina son sabre après ne l'avoir tiré à la vitesse de l'éclair, créant un flash de lumière. L'instant d'après, elle était à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale, ses deux adversaire s'écroulant dans la neige, morts.

Dans un craquement de tonnerre, les piliers de roches furent découpés comme des feuilles de papier, de multiples flash ressemblant à de minces trainées de foudre se tordant dans toutes les directions, terminant leur course derrière l'imposant shinobi, là où se tenait Akayuki, les bras écartés.

« Que la neige rougisse... » Murmura-t-elle, tandis que le sang jaillis en pluie de la jugulaire tranchée du ninja, souillant les flocons immaculés.

Les assaillants, maintenant réduits au nombre de 25, mirent de la distance entre eux et les deux samurais, comprenant que le combat rapproché était trop risqué. Les kiri-shinobis lancèrent une volée de **suiton mizurappa**, mais leurs tirs ne rencontrèrent que les arbres, auxquelles ils arrachèrent l'écorce et un peu du bois. Ils continuèrent à les bombardées de jutsu, gardant la distance et évitant au maximum le corps à corps, et ce durant plusieurs minutes.

« Ça ne finira donc jamais ?! » S'impatienta Akayuki, esquivant de peu un **suiton suibaku**. Concentrée à éviter les attaques suiton, elle ne remarqua pas l'iwa-shinobi qui surgit de terre derrière elle, brandissant un tanto. La lame s'enfonça dans l'épaule d'Akayuki, juste dans la jointure entre l'épaulière et le plastron.

« Gah ! »

La douleur lui fit lâcher un de ses wakizashi et elle posa un genou à terre. Son cri de douleur alerta Benkei qui arriva à temps pour empêcher le ninja de porter un autre coup et le décapita.

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » Maugréa Akayuki en ramassant son wakizashi. Elle serra les dents pour ignorer la douleur et se tint en garde, faisant fi du sang qui commença à tâcher les vêtements en dessous de son armure.

« _Merde..._ » Ragea Benkei intérieurement. « _Elle perds trop de sang. Je pourrais tenir, mais elle non. Il lui faut des soins et vite._ » Elle n'eu pas le temps de bouger que cinq autres iwa-shinobis surgirent de la terre, les armes au clair.

« **Katon ! Dairyuujin no Hôko ! »**

Dans la plus grande stupeur, un immense dragon triceps entièrement constitué de feu incinéra les iwa-shinobis dans un torrent de flammes, faisant complètement fondre la neige autour des deux samurais, paralysées par la surprise. Une ombre descendit et atterrit juste devant elles.

« Je m'absente pendant une semaine et quand je reviens, tu trouves le moyen de te retrouver dans une mélasse pareil, Benkei ?... » Demanda un homme un longs cheveux blancs et habillé d'un kimono vert. Benkei le reconnu aussitôt.

« Maître Jiraiya ! » S'exclama-t-elle de soulagement.

À l'évocation de ce nom, les shinobis se raidirent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient prévu de se retrouver face à un des sannins.

Jiraiya profita de leur hésitation pour effectuer des signes à la vitesse de l'éclair et frappa le sol de ses deux paumes.

« **Doton : Yominuma !** »

...

...

Une minute plus tard, Yoshitsune et son équipe découvrirent stupéfaits les shinobis englués jusqu'au cou dans un marécage sortit de nulle part, et Jiraiya en train d'appliquer un sceau de soins à Akayuki.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Évite juste de trop bouger ton épaule, et ce sera guéri dans quelques jours. » Dit-il à la jeune femme.

« Merci Sama. » Le remercia-t-elle.

Yoshitsune se rapprocha « Maître jiraiya ! Vous êtes de retour ! »

« Ah ! Yoshi-kun, je suis à toi dans un instant... »

Le grand sannin se dirigea vers un kiri-shinobi, le saisis à la gorge et le souleva pour avoir son visage au niveau du siens.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment très curieux de savoir ce que toi et tes copains faites ici... » Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse « Tu voudrai pas me renseigner ? »

Un crachat au visage lui répondit. Mal en pris au cracheur, car l'instant d'après, il fût plaqué au sol avec suffisamment de violence pour fendre la terre, la main de Jiraiya toujours serrée autour de sa gorge. « Mauvaise réponse. » Annonça Jiraiya, tandis que le shinobi cracha du sang. « T'as encore un joker, le gâche pas. »

« V...v...va au d...dia Urg ! V...va au diable ! » Articula-t-il péniblement.

« Comme tu veux. **Genjutsu : Le monde des arthropodes. »**

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Le silence fût alors brisé par un atroce hurlement d'agonie.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRG ! »

« Mets-toi à table. » Gronda Jiraiya. « J'ai encore un paquet de jutsus plus atroces que ça qui t'attendent en cas de non. »

«...P-plutôt ...m-mourir...que trahir ! »

Jiraiya soupira « Il va falloir que je remercie Inoichi pour celle-là... »

Il fit le signe du tigre de sa main libre, avant de pauser sa paume sur le front du ninja et de fermer les yeux. Il resta ainsi immobile pendant de nombreuses minutes, avant de rouvrir subitement les yeux et de re-balancer l'infortuné dans le marécage qu'il avait créé.

« Benkei, tu viens avec moi, les autres, surveillez ces gus ! »

Tous deux sprintèrent vers le nord.

« Maître Jiraiya, je ne comprend pas ! » Cria Benkei en courant.

« Ces types n'étaient pas là par hasard ! Leur cible... »

:

:

Dans la clairière, tous les enfants étaient partis depuis longtemps, à l'exception de Naru, que continuait de surveiller le bûcheron.

Toramaru observait, en grommelant, l'aka-gaki irrespectueuse empiler d'autres bûches en un tas lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre se déplacer entre les arbres. Méfiant, il scruta attentivement les environs. Il saisis sa hache, qui faisait quasiment sa taille, et se rapprocha de Naru.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, remarquant l'air tendu du bûcheron.

« Uzumaki, restes près de moi... »

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs un peu en pétard arborant un bandeau d'Iwa et vêtu de l'uniforme traditionnel des Iwa-shinobis surgit d'entre les arbres.

L'apparition du ninja se fit se réfugier Naru derrière Toramaru, qui prit une pose défensive.

« Qui es-tu et que veux-tu, ninja ? Yoy !»

Le concerné ricana tout en toisant le bûcheron d'un air condescendant.

« Mon nom est Gin, et ce que je veux...Oh, très simple... » Il pointa Naru du doigt, avec un sourire cruel.

« Yoyoy ! Hors de question. » Toramaru se mit en garde.

Gin prit un air faussement ennuyé.

« Oh, bon... Je n'ai qu'à la prendre de force, alors ! »

Toramaru se rua sur lui, abattant sa hache qui ne rencontra que le sol. « Ne bouges pas de là où tu es Uzumaki ! » Cria-t-il

« Oooh, tu gâches mon plaisir, là. Poursuivre les petites créatures sans défenses est un de mes passe-temps favoris. » Dit Gin, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Toramaru continua de manier sa hache, tranchant net les troncs des arbres avec lesquels il entrait en contact.

« Je dois cependant admettre qu'il plus rapide qu'il en a l'air » Pensa Gin en esquivant l'immense arme. « Et costaud aussi. Mouais, on va y aller plus fort. »

Gin se baissa, laissant la hache voler au-dessus de lui. Il arma son poing et le laissa fuser vers le visage de Toramaru, qui dans une impressionnante démonstration de force, eu juste le temps de ramener sa hache dans la trajectoire du poing.

**KA-BOUM**

À la seconde où les phalanges du ninja entrèrent en contact avec le métal, une détonation brisa la hache et éjecta le bûcheron en arrière.

« Toramaru ! » Naru allait se précipiter à ses cotés, mais un geste de la main de Toramaru lui indiqua de rester là où elle était.

« Je suis certain de ne pas t'avoir vu effectuer de signes. » Grogna-t-il, le visage couvert de brûlures superficielles. « Alors comment as-tu peu utiliser un jutsu ? »

Gin ria d'un rire mauvais. « Mon **Bakuton **n'a pas besoin de signes, l'homme des bois ! Il suffit que j'entre en contact avec ma cible pour la faire exploser ! » Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire maniaque.

« Un kekkei genkai ? » Pensa Toramaru en se remettant sur pieds. Sans sa hache, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa force brute pour défaire le ninja. Mais la présence de Naru obligeait le bûcheron à retenir ses coups, ce que son adversaire faisait sans se gêner. Il enlaça un arbre, enfonçant ses doigts dans le tronc. Un craquement commença à se faire entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » S'interrogea Gin. Il eu la réponse lorsque Toramaru déracina le pin dans un grand « **OYOY !** » et s'en servit comme d'une massue pour frapper vers le ninja, sidéré par la force physique de Toramaru.

Malheureusement, le combat retourna rapidement à l'avantage de Gin qui servit de son **Bakuton **pour exploser le tronc. Il décocha ensuite un coup de poing explosif à Toramaru, qui s'écrasa tout près de Naru, la peau gravement brûlée par endroit, et certainement quelques côtes cassées. La rouquine, paralysée par la peur, tremblait comme une feuille. Elle regarda les larmes aux yeux le bûcheron se relever et se remettre en garde, titubant.

« Stop... » Supplia-t-elle. Ses mots de rencontraient que le vide.

« Tu ferai mieux d'abandonner. Je connais pas la pitié, même pour un ennemi blessé. Hé hé hé... » Se moqua Gin.

« Hachiman m'ai en pitié. » Pria Toramaru, le regard déterminé.

« Non... Stop... » Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'Uzumaki. Une étrange sensation de froid commença à envahir ses veines.

L'iwa-shinobi fondit sur Toramaru.

« Stop... **NOOOOOON !** »

Pour Naru, c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. La terreur que lui inspirait le ninja lui fit perdre toute notion de son environnement. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de perdre connaissance, fût des chaines dorées s'échapper de son corps et fondre sur le ninja.

**Notes auteur : **

**Doton : Iwa no yonken : Quatre poings de pierre. Consiste à envoyer quatre piliers de roches sur l'ennemi.**

**Iaido Nikôgiri : Double lumière trancheuse. Un iai permettant de trancher deux fois de suite dans un flash de lumière. Très rapide.**

**Susanowo no Seikagami : Les milles miroirs de Susanowo. Requiert une affinité raiton. Multiples coups parcourus de chakra raiton, l'utilisateur utilise ce chakra pour augmenter considérablement sa vitesse et sa tranche.**

**Suiton : Suibaku. Eau explosive. Crache des bombes d'eau qui explosent au contact.**

**Katon : Dairyuujin no Hôko. Hurlement du grand dieu dragon. Crache des flammes prenant la forme d'un immense dragon à trois têtes. Bien plus puissant que Karyuu endan.**

**Le monde des arthropodes : Un sort genjutsu absolument atroce. Fait croire à la victime qu'elle est dévorée vivante par des parasites et lui donne des visions de son propre corps se décomposer et se faire dévorer.**


	4. Se remettre des blessures

**EDIT : Ce chapitre a été réécrit !**

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre. Avant de commencer l'introduction traditionnel, une petite annonce : En même temps que ce chapitre paraît, je commence un crossover Naruto/Fairy tai : ****Ice and Fairies****. Je l'annonce parce que cette fic est en français et que les crossover Naruto/Fairy tail sont quasi inexistants, donc il y a peu de chances que vous en entendiez parler. Regardez sur mon profil, ensuite si vous aimez ou non, libre à vous.**

**Bon, ceci dit, revenons à Yamakazi. La question des chaînes de chakra à sa réponse dans ce chapitre, et quelques surprises concernant les Uzumaki et Uzushio n'attendent que vous. Dattebayo.**

**Yamakazi no Naru**

**Chapitre 4 : La survie d'un clan. **

Il faisait sombre tout autour d'elle. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

_**Par ici...**_

Elle sursauta. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre semblait venir de nul part.

Les ténèbres se retirèrent, lentement. Elle se rendit comptes qu'elle était pieds nus dans l'eau, et que son environnement ressemblait plus ou moins à des égouts. Elle se retrouva soudainement face aux barreaux d'une immense cage. Les battants faisaient la taille d'un immeuble, et étaient reliés par un parchemin, encadré de chaines dorées. Le kanji "sceau" était écrit dessus. Elle s'en approcha, lentement, encore tremblante.

_**Approche...**_

« Hii ! »

**Splach !**

La surprise la fit tomber à la renverse, dans l'eau. Elle sentit littéralement un souffle venir de la cage. Deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité.

« **Je ne pensais pas te voir avant quelques années. Les humains sont vraiment des plaies.** »

La voix était puissante, un rien démonique et étrangement féminine...

« Qui...qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Naru, intimidée.

« **Chaque choses en son temps, renardeau. Pour l'heure, tu dois te réveiller.** »

« Hein ? »

_Naru..._

_Naru..._

_NARU !_

Naru ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle reconnut la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle était chez Benkei nee-chan. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus d'elle, la fatigue et l'inquiétude lisibles sur son visage.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour la petite rouquine sautes au cou de sa grande sœur, ses yeux baignés de larmes tandis qu'elle pleurait de soulagement, le stress des évènements de la veille commençant à lentement refaire surface..

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ces évènements seraient l'élément déclencheur de bien d'autre.

Jiraiya observait depuis un coin de la pièce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de s'être absenté aussi longtemps. Il avait relâché sa vigilance et la sécurité de sa filleule a était mise en danger. Nul doutes qu'il lui faudra éviter Shuko durant quelques temps. Il soupira. Emmagasiner toute la patience nécessaire pour entrainer une enfant hyperactive prends du temps, autant le faire tout de suite.

:

:

Dans la cage, dans le subconscient de Naru, une ombre gigantesque agitait ses neufs queues démesurées. Deux yeux flamboyants fixèrent les chaines qui renforçaient le Hakke no fuin.

« **C'est la seconde fois que ma liberté m'ai volée par la faute de la vermine Uchiha. Ce jinchuriki est encore jeune et son sang Uzumaki est indéniable. On dirait presque celui de Kushina. » **Observa l'immense renard.

Le Kyuubi no Youko, l'un des neufs bijuus et le plus puissant d'entre eux, analysait la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements.

**« Mon chakra est entré trop tôt dans son organisme, et les chaînes accélèrent le processus. Ça ne lui sera pas fatal, mais son corps évoluera différemment. Oh, comme tout cela devient intéressant. Moi qui croyais mourir d'ennuis dans les décennies à venir, il semblerait que le destin m'est offert un intéressant petit renardeau. J'attends impatiemment notre prochaine rencontre, **_**Naru-chan**_**...»**

;

Hiruzen Sarutobi n'était pas en train de passer une bonne journée. Premièrement, l'examen chunin approchait, et il croulait sous la paperasse. Deuxièmement, la mort dans une embuscade de l'un des derniers Senju encore en vie avait plongé le village dans une série de querelles diplomatiques, coïncidant avec la découverte d'un nouveau centre d'expérimentation du traitre Orochimaru, dans lequel une adolescente se vit implanter le kekkei genkai **Hyoton**.

Troisièmement, le domaine du clan Kurama a été dévasté par un incendie, entrainant la mort de Murakumo, le chef du clan et Unkai.

Quatrième un crapaud envoyé par son élève Jiraiya lui a ce matin apporté une nouvelle alarmante, l'obligeant à réunir le conseil shinobi du village le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Au cour des dernières années, le conseil Shinobi fût légèrement modifié et gagna deux membres : Uroko Kurama, Matriarche du clan Kurama, qui parvint à réintroduire son clan au conseil malgré le décès de son mari et de son beau-père, et Shirome Senju, qui jusqu'ici avait refuser de siéger au conseil pour s'occuper de sa fille Rika.

« Merci à tous d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à mon appel. » Les salua Hiruzen. « Je vous ai appelés pour vous faire part de nouvelles très préoccupantes. »

« De quoi s'agit-il, maître Hokage ? » Questionna Shirome.

Shirome Senju était une jeune femme de 25 ans, aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux blancs noués en de longues tresses crâniennes. Elle portait une longue veste blanche aux motifs de ronces pourpres, un t-shirt aux manches courtes noir, un pantalon de même couleur et des sandales à talons hauts. C'était une jonin respectée, connue dans le bingo-book sous le pseudonyme de "_Shirotsunami_", ninja de rang A+ et était également connue pour être l'arrière-petite-fille du Nidaime Hokage.

Hiruzen tira sur sa pipe avant de commencer ses explications. « Jiraiya m'a envoyé ce matin un message m'informant qu'une troupe de ninjas des villages de Iwa et Kiri a pénétré le territoire de Tetsu. »

« Mais maître Hokage, Tetsu est une nation neutre, pourquoi deux des plus importants villages shinobi y enverraient des hommes ? » Demanda Tsume Inuzuka, confuse.

« Leur cible, c'était Naru. » Répondit Hiruzen, faisant instantanément monter la tension dans la salle.

« A-t-elle été attaquée ? » Demanda Shuko Rôga, qui à lui seul était responsable de la moitié de la tension.

« Le plus gros des ninjas ont étaient neutralisés par Jiraiya et les samurais, mais un Iwa-shinobi apparemment possesseur du **Bakuton **a réussi à l'approcher, mais il fût défait et est actuellement en fuite. Le stress de la situation a amené Naru à débloquer les **chaînes célestes**. » Continua Hiruzen. « Ce kekkei genkai Uzumaki est considéré un secret de classe S, aussi je vous demanderai de garder cela pour vous. »

« À ce propos, est-ce vraiment un kekkei genkai ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, seule Kushina possédait cette capacité. » Interrogea Fūgaku Uchiha.

« Pas exactement. Les Uzumaki était connus pour posséder un chakra spécial capable de contenir celui des bijuus, les **chaînes célestes **de Kushina étaient en quelque sorte une évolution de cette particularité, qui s'est apparemment transmise à sa fille. » Avança Shirome.

« Pour en revenir à notre problème... » Continua Hiruzen « La partie la plus inquiétante a été découverte par Jiraiya en scrutant l'esprit d'un ninja capturé. Naru était visée pour une bonne raison. Iwa et Kiri ont décidé de traquer les derniers Uzumaki et de les exterminés. »

À l'annonce de cette déclaration, une vague de choc et de stupéfaction à l'état pur frappa la salle, résultant en un silence le plus complet.

**Crash !**

Le silence fût rompu par un Shuko fou furieux qui abattit son poing sur la table, pulvérisant le bois, avant de brusquement se lever, une rage non-contenue sur le visage. Cependant, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Il tourna son regard sur Shikaku Nara, qui le maintenait en place avec le **Kagemane**.

« Garde ton calme, Shuko. » Somma le chef des Nara.

« Garder mon calme ? J'espère que tu plaisantes Shikaku !? » Rugit Shuko. « Comment veut-tu que je gardes mon calme alors que ces ordures traquent les derniers Uzumaki ! J'ai jurer de tuer quiconque menacerait la vie de l'enfant de Kushina, et je tiendrais parole ! »

Shuko força sur la technique de Shikaku, brisant peu à peu l'étreinte de Shikaku. Mais avant qu'il ne regagne le contrôle, Fūgaku surgit derrière lui et coinça sa tête en guillotine, tandis que Chōza et Tsume lui attrapèrent chacun un bras.

« Shuko, perdre ton calme ne nous avancera à rien et tu le sais. Nous ne devons pas foncer tête baissée. » Lui reprocha Fūgaku.

« Shuko, je suis aussi énervée que toi, mais Fūgaku-teme a raison. » Ajouta Tsume, ignorant le regard agacé du chef des Uchiha. « Si nous voulons une chance de sauver les Uzumaki, nous devons nous y prendre stratégiquement. »

Shuko resta ainsi bloqué pendant de longues minutes, avant de se calmer graduellement. Les quatre chefs de clan nécessaires à l'immobiliser relâchèrent alors leur étreinte et regagnèrent leurs places.

« Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Hiruzen hocha la tête, faisant comprendre au Rôga qu'il était pardonné.

« Maître Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei dirige le plus grand réseau d'espions du continent. Ne peut-il pas l'utiliser pour deviner les manœuvres d'Iwa et Kiri ? » Proposa Hiashi Hyuuga.

« Trop risqué. Si un informateur se fait prendre, ils modifieront leur stratégie et nous ferions face à des démêlés politiques. Nous en avons déjà suffisamment avec Kumo en ce moment. » Soupira Hiruzen.

« Prenons le problème dans l'autre sens. » Intervint Shibi Aburame. « Utilisons le réseau pour localiser les Uzumaki avant eux et tenter d'agir en conséquence. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps. »

« C'est la meilleur solution, à mon avis. » Ajouta Uroko Kurama « Nous ne pouvons de toutes façons pas nous permettre de prendre des risques sur la scène politique avec nos démêlées avec Kumo. »

Hiruzen y réfléchit. « Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec cette solution lèves la main. »

Tous levèrent la main.

« Bien. L'équipe de composée de Inuka Rôga, Inuki Rôga et Anko Mitarashi seront les premiers à partir, accompagnés d'au moins deux membres du clan Inuzuka ou Aburame. La réunion s'achève ici. »

:

:

:

Deux mois passèrent depuis l'attaque au pays du fer. Naru ne quitta pas la maison de Benkei avant une semaine entière et refusait d'aller où que ce soit sans elle ou Jiraiya. Ce n'est qu'après deux semaines que Naru trouva de nouveau le courage de sortir. Nous étions à la moitié septembre, l'hiver du cercle arctique touchait à sa fin et dans quelques semaines, la jeune Uzumaki atteindra ses quatre ans.

Au premier matin de la troisième semaine, Benkei amena Naru dans un des nombreux terrains d'entrainements de Tetsu. La neige commençait à fondre, et la température devenait plus clémente. La tenue d'entrainement de Benkei consistait en un pantalon de kimono noir, un obi blanc et un marcel noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait des zori. Naru était en short, t-shirt manches longues noirs et ses cheveux étaient noués en deux couettes.

La petite rouquine, cependant, avait la mine basse.

« Naru, regardes-moi. »

Naru leva la tête vers sa grande sœur. « Oui nee-chan ? »

« Naru, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ni te sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé. » Commença-t-elle « Tu n'as même pas encore quatre ans. Tu n'as pas de responsabilités à t'imposer sur des évènements qui échappent à ton contrôle. Tu comprends ? »

Naru, malgré son âge, son hyperactivité et son caractère rebelle, était une petite fille intelligente, elle savait écouter lorsque la situation était sérieuse. Mais la petite était encore perturbée par l'attaque d'il y a trois semaines.

« Mais nee-chan, pourquoi on me voulait du mal ? Je ne les connaissaient même pas ! Pourquoi on m'a attaquée ? Pourquoi ?...» demanda-t-elle les yeux humides, avant de commencer à fondre en larmes. Cette situation l'effrayait, et Benkei le savait. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille de bientôt quatre ans qui se retrouvait dans une situation stressante et dangereuse. Aucun enfant aussi jeune ne devrait être exposé aussi tôt à ce genre de danger dans l'opinion de Benkei, mais la samurai savait qu'il en était autrement dans le monde des shinobis. Naru, si elle voulait survivre, devait rapidement s'adapter à un monde sans aucune pitié pour les faibles. Et cette responsabilité, c'était Benkei qui en avait la charge. Entant que tutrice, et surtout en tant que sœur.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et enlaça la fillette larmoyante, la berçant et la rassurant.

« Shhh, ne pleure renardeau. Je suis là. »

Naru finit par sécher ses larmes, mais resta agrippé à Benkei.

« Naru, tu est trop petite pour essayer de comprendre tout ça. » Dit-elle doucement « Ces hommes n'essayeront plus de te faire du mal. Je suis là pour te protéger et t'apprendre à te défendre. Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas te sentir à l'abri. Te laissée seule ce jour-là a été une erreur, et je ne la reproduirai plus jamais. Tu es ma petite sœur, et mon devoir est de te protégée coute que coute ! »

Naru renifla et finit par sécher ses larmes. Relâchant son étreinte, Benkei se releva et sourit à la vue de la détermination naissante des les deux yeux félins de la petite Uzumaki.

« Naru, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à une nouvelle phase de ton entrainement. » Déclara-t-elle en sortant un rouleau de stockage de sa poche. Elle le déroula à terre et de multiples armes, katanas, tantos, kusari-gamas, ninjato, et autres objets contendants tous plus pointus et aiguisés les un que les autres.

« Nous allons passer les prochains jours à déterminer quelles armes te conviennent le mieux. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

Sa réponse vint sous la forme d'une petite tornade qui s'empara d'autant d'armes qu'elle pouvait.

Benkei se massa les tempes. Les résultats des deux derniers jours n'étaient pas très probants, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle avait presque tout essayé. C'était presque désespérant. Et c'était un miracle que Naru ne se soit pas blessée.

« Aaaïe ! »

Benkei fût immédiatement tirée de ses pensées lorsque la petite rouquine poussa un cri de douleur.

Naru venait de se faire une entaille sur toute la longueur de sa paume gauche.

« Naru ! » Benkei commença vite à nettoyer la plaie. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Ces lames sont coupantes comme des rasoirs, tu dois les manipulés avec précaution...Tu m'écoutes ? »

Naru semblait hypnotisée par sa blessure.

« B-Benkei nee-chan... regardes... »

Benkei, ne comprenant pas, regarda mieux la plaie. La stupéfaction la heurta comme un mur de briques. La plaie, qui, quelques secondes auparavant saignait abondement, était en train de se refermer, pratiquement à l'œil nu.

En temps normale, Benkei ne serait pas surprise, la rouquine ayant toujours guéri très rapidement des blessures qu'elle recevait. Naru a une fois récupéré d'une fracture (causée par une chute d'un arbre.) en à peine une semaine.

Mais ce à quoi elle assistait en ce moment était surnaturel, même selon les standards Uzumaki, pourtant réputés pour leur vitalité et leur capacité de leur corps à récupérer facilement des blessures.

« Benkei-nee ? »

Benkei revint à la réalité. « Naru, on s'arrêtes pour aujourd'hui. Va à la maison, j'arrive. »

Benkei regarda sa sœur adoptive s'éloigner avant de dire : « Le chakra du kyuubi s'est mêlé au sien. Comment est-ce possible. »

« Le stress d'il y a trois semaines à due provoquer une quelconque réaction, mais je sais que le sceau est intact. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce point-là. Je vais procédé à un contrôle toutes les semaines, afin de m'assurer que tout va bien. »

Benkei hocha la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa demeure.

:

:

_Sur une île, à plusieurs kilomètres des ruines d'Uzushiogakure..._

**BOOOOOM !**

Une déflagration secoua l'île, arrachant plusieurs mètres de roches au bunker dans lequel se réfugiait une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Chishi Uzumaki cria tandis que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle était terrorisée. Cela faisait deux jours que son père était partit dans les ruines d'Uzushiogakure pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il pouvait dans les archives secrètes. C'est le matin du second jour que les explosions commencèrent. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : une attaque des ninjas de Kiri.

Chishi ne connaissait pratiquement pas de ninjutsu offensif, elle était spécialisée dans la détection. Elle savait que si jamais les sceaux de protections de son père venait à céder, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Résignée et persuadée que son destin était scellé, elle se leva, fit le signe du tigre et activa l'ultime barrière fuuinjutsu que son père laissa avant de partir.

Une explosion plus violente que les autres fit finalement s'écrouler le mur du bunker. Une escouade de vingt kiri-shinobis portant l'uniforme ANBU surgit.

« Tuez-la ! » Ordonna le chef, les ANBU s'exécutèrent et commencèrent à effectuer des signes.

Chishi refit le signe du tigre et activa la barrière, des inscriptions et kanji illuminant le sol.

« **Fuuinjutsu : Armure terrestre. »**

Le sol commença à se mouvoir et vibrer. Aux moment où les différentes attaques suiton allaient entrer en contact avec Chishi, des barrières de pierres jaillirent à la manièrent de jets d'eau, interceptant les jutsu, formant une armure mouvante autour de Chishi.

« La fameuse **armure terrestre **de Yamadera Uzumaki. Impressionnant, il faut l'admettre. » Commenta le chef ANBU, un soupçon d'ennui dans la voix. « Mais ton chakra ne durera pas éternellement. Continuez ! Elle finira par s'épuiser ! »

Chishi tremblait d'épuisement. Comme tous les Uzumakis, ses réserves de chakra étaient importantes. Mais pas infinies. Le bombardement constant durait depuis plus d'une heure. **L'armure terrestre **drainait lentement ses forces.

« C'est la fin pour toi, vermine. **Suiton : Daibakusuishoa !** »

Une explosion d'eau balaya le reste du bunker. Mais le résultat ne fût pas celui escompté. L'Uzumaki était toujours vivante. Devant elle, un homme de très grande taille et à l'imposante carrure la protégeait de toute sa hauteur, la main droite tendue devant lui, des kanji lumineux éclairant sa paume. L'homme portait des vêtements noirs et rouges, sur sa poitrine se trouvait une spirale écarlate. Son visage balafré par une cicatrice allant de l'arcade droite à la pommette était marqué par le temps, et ses cheveux rouges étaient mêlés de gris.

Cependant, le détail qui mit définitivement en alerte les kiri-shinobis, outre le fait que l'homme était manifestement courroucé et que son niveau de chakra atteignait des proportions ahurissantes, c'était le tatouage sur son épaule. Le kanji "Tora" rouge, cerclé de noir.

Chishi, qui avait fermé les yeux en attente de l'impacte qui aurait dût lui coûter la vie, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait l'eau tout balayer autour d'elle, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de la protégée. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, et reconnue instantanément la silhouette devant elle.

« Père ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Goūken Uzumaki était furieux. Ces lâches ont attendu qu'il s'absente pour s'en prendre à sa fille. Depuis la destruction d'Uzushiogakure, il était contraint de vivre caché dans une des îles de l'archipel, comme la dizaine d'Uzumaki encore présents dans la région. Il se rendait souvent dans les ruines du village caché des marées tournoyantes pour retrouver des parchemins et autres reliques, et durant ces absences, il rendait visite aux autres survivants.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est attaqués par les troupes du village de la brume sanglante qu'il a retrouvé les survivants. Il était malheureusement arrivé trop tard pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais il réussit à mettre en déroute l'ennemi.

Il darda son regard sur les kiri-shinobis, qui n'osaient bouger. Ces misérables firent une erreur fatale : Ils s'en s'ont pris à sa fille unique.

Ils apprendront dans le sang que nul lèves la main sur la fille du _Tigre rouge_ d'Uzushio.

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux ninja de réagir, effectuant des dizaines de signes à une vitesse prodigieuse.

« **Katon : Hinami !** »

Expirant fortement, il souffla une gigantesque langue de feu qui déferla sur les shinobis, carbonisant ceux qui ne purent esquiver.

_Quatre en moins. Plus que seize._

La chaleur dégagée par l'attaque était si élevée que la roche commençait à fondre par endroits. Ceux qui récupérèrent le plus vite et qui étaient le moins incommodés par la fournaise préparèrent un jutsu.

« **Suiton : Suiryuu endan !** »

Les trois attaques se combinèrent en un seul immense dragon aqueux qui se rua en rugissant sur le vieil Uzumaki, qui n'était nullement impressionné, chargeant en un instant une quantité colossale de chakra dans son bras droit, au point qu'il se mit à irradier .

« **Tekken !** »

Le poing chargé de chakra percuta le dragon avec une violence inouïe. Une onde de choc accompagna la destruction du jutsu, oblitérant la roche devant lui.

Les kiri-shinobis n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cet homme venait de pulvériser un jutsu de rang A et plus, **à mains nues !**Seul quelques shinobis au monde étaient capables d'une telle démonstration de force, et une seule correspondait à l'homme devant eux. Goūken Uzumaki. Le tigre rouge d'Uzushio. L'homme aux poings d'acier. L'homme célèbre pour avoir vaincu entre autres l'ancien jinchuuriki du Rokubi lors de la destruction d'Uzushio, alors que celui-ci était complètement métamorphosé en bijuu.

Quelles étaient les chances de gagner contre ce monstre de puissance ?

Goūken n'attendit pas qu'ils se remettent du choc pour préparer un de ses jutsu de signature. Il jeta rapidement plusieurs kunai à la lame gravée de matrices fuuinjutsu. Les armes de jet se fichèrent à toutes surfaces sur leur trajectoire, à chaque fois non loin des ninjas.

Le chef de l'escouade ANBU reconnut immédiatement la technique et prévint ses hommes :

« Éloignez-vous des kunais ! »

« Trop tard vermine. **Fuuinjutsu Uzumaki style ! Portails divins de Kannon !** »

Dans une irradiation de lumière bleue électrique, des sceaux lumineux apparurent au-dessus des kunais, pulsant et semblant en constante rotation.

« **Katon : Kasaihankei !** »

Goūken souffla un rayon concentré de flammes vers l'un des AMBU, qui esquiva en se baissant à temps. Le rayon ardent directement dans l'un des sceaux lumineux. Celui-ci brilla encore plus fort, suivit des autres sceaux.

Carnage. Seul ce mot pouvait définir la scène qui venait de se jouer sous les yeux du chef AMBU. Les **Portails divins de Kannon **de Goūken Uzumaki étaient craints pour une bonne raison. Ce fuuinjutsu spatio-temporel connu de lui seul était réputé comme aussi vicieux que le **Hiraishin **du Yondaime Hokage. Chaque sceaux crées par les kunais spéciaux sont des portails permettant de télétransporter instantanément tout jutsus les pénétrants, ou de les réfléchir comme des miroirs. À la seconde où le **Kasaihankei **avait pénétré l'un des portails, le jutsu resurgit d'un autre, pénétrant dans un nouveau miroir, sortant d'un autre... En un battement de cil, les portails formèrent une cage de faisceaux mortels, annihilant toutes formes de vie dans le champ d'action du redoutable fuuinjutsu, ne laissant que des cadavres auxquels manquaient de larges portions de leurs corps, leurs blessures brûlées ressemblant à du charbon.

Goūken annula le fuuinjutsu et laissa les portails s'évaporer. Il se dirigea vers le chef AMBU qu'il avait volontairement épargné et n'eut pas à se presser, le ninja était trop terrifié pour bouger.

Goūken le prit par le col et le souleva comme un fétu de paille. Les pieds de l'homme brassaient l'air alors qu'il se trouvait suspendu à 80 centimètres du sol.

« Retourne à Kiri. Va voir ton Mizukage. Et quand tu le verra, dit lui que si je revoie un seul de ses ninjas s'approcher de l'archipel, il comprendra dans sa chair et sa souffrance pourquoi les Uzumaki étaient crains. »

Il ramener le visage de l'AMBU près du soin.

« Compris ? »

L'homme hocha frénétiquement sa tête.

« Bien. » Un coup de poing ascendant sur la tête du ninja le fit rejoindre le la-la-land.

:

:

Goūken aida sa fille à descendre de ses épaules tandis qu'il pausa sa fille sur la plage. Le voyage à pieds (en marchant sur l'eau...) ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes en petites foulées.

« Père, où sommes-nous exactement ? » Demanda Chishi.

« À l'archipel des vagues, ou Nami no Kuni, puisqu'Uzu n'existe plus. » Répondit le grand Uzumaki. « Nous y vivrons dans la ville principale. »

« Mais... Et les autres Uzumaki ? »

Goūken soupira, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage.

« Chishi... Il n'y a plus que nous dans l'archipel. »

Chishi resta interdite. Les mots de son père faisant doucement surface. Quand la réalisation la heurta finalement, les larmes commencèrent à embrumer ses yeux violets. Ses sanglots se firent bientôt entendre, et elle se serait laissée tomber à genoux si ce n'était pas pour son père, qui l'enlaça dans ses bras puissants.

Goūken observait sa fille dormir sur un futon qu'il avait acheter plus tôt en ville. Ces dernières heures ont étaient épuisantes pour la jeune femme. Il repensait, la mine grave, aux évènements des ces derniers jours. Sa fille et lui étaient désormais les derniers Uzumaki à sa connaissance.

Il soupira. Bien des années avaient passées après la destruction d'Uzushio.

Uzushiogakure. Autrefois, ce nom imposait le respect et la crainte pour quiconque l'entendait. Le village caché des marées tournoyantes n'était pas que le village des Uzumaki, non. Cinq clans. Cinq clans ont contribués ensembles à faire d'Uzushio la puissance militaire qu'elle était autrefois.

Le clan Uzumaki. Cousins du Senju de la forêt, ayant contribué à la création de Konoha, maîtres incontestés dans l'art du fuuinjutsu et du kenjutsu.

Le clan Rôga. Guerriers infatigables, d'une loyauté légendaire, détenteurs du kekkei genkai **Haiton**, l'art de manipuler les cendres, et parmi les plus chanceux, le terrifiant **Youton, **l'art de manipuler le magma.

Le clan Amekai. Le clan de la pluie noire, inventeurs du redoutable **Dokuton**. Infaillibles exécuteurs dont la seule présence inspirait la crainte.

Le clan Ikki. Prodiges dans la maitrise du genjutsu, surclassant les Kurama de Konoha. Capables de briser la volonté des plus endurcis des ninjas.

Le clan Raijuu. Les enfants du tonnerre, maîtres des fauves, chasseurs aux milles trophées et excellents traqueurs.

Uzumaki, Rôga, Amekai, Ikki, Raijuu. Des noms qui autrefois menèrent Uzushio de victoires en victoires. Cinq noms qui restèrent gravés dans la légende, cinq noms qui aujourd'hui évoquent encore la plus grande bataille de la seconde guerre shinobi et sans aucun doute la plus grande opération inter-villages contre un seul et même objectif. La bataille d'Uzushiogakure et sa destruction par Iwa, Kumo, Kiri et nombres de villages mineurs.

Goūken soupira. La seule raison pour laquelle il était en vie était le fait qu'il fût envoyé avec les Rôga et la chef des Raijuu, Raion Raijuu, évacuer les civils et les familles des clans mineurs du village. C'était malheureusement à ce moment-là que les forces de Kiri menèrent un assaut, le jinchuuriki du Rokubi en tête. Il resta en arrière avec Raion pour permettre aux Rôga de s'occuper des Kiri-Shinobis et partir avec les civils...

Goūken secoua la tête. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas bons à rappeler. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Il lui restait sa fille. Eux en vie, le clan l'était aussi.

« Arashi... Notre clan survivra. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Les techniques :**

**Katon : Hinami. (La vague incendiaire.) **Une puissante technique katon de rang B. La technique est délicate à utiliser car la chaleur dégagée se rapproche de celle du magma.

**Katon : Kasaihankei (Rayon ardent.) **Rang A+. Crache un rayon concentré de flammes. C'est même un jutsu peu enseigné à cause de sa dangerosité, pour l'utilisateur comme pour toutes personnes autour de lui. Le chakra requit pour surchauffer les flammes est trop élevé pour être utilisé sans précautions. Ensuite, la chaleur dégagée frise celle de la lave, et à moins d'avoir le kekkei genkai **Youton, **sans préparation et l'expérience nécessaire, vous vous tuerez. Ce jutsu est tellement destructeur qu'il est un danger même pour les alliés, et seuls les ninjutsus suiton les plus puissants

**Tekken (Le poing de fer) **Comme le nom le suggère, c'est une mandale titanesque dans ta gueule. Comme Tsunade.

**Fuuinjutsu Uzumaki style : Miroirs divins de Kannon. **Fuuinjutsu de rang S crée par Uzumaki Goūken. Le sceau est engravé dans des kunais plus petits que la normale, et crée des portails téléporteurs (Pensez à ceux de Yugo dans Wakfu.) Tout jutsu ou projectile qui entre dans un des miroir resurgira instantanément par un autre. Une personne ne peut pas entrer dedans.

**Fuuinjutsu : Armure terrestre**. Fuuinjutsu de rang A inventé par le clan Uzumaki, inspiré de la maitrise du sable des possesseurs du Ichibi. Le sceaux rend la roche liquide et solide à la fois et forme une barrière qui réagit automatiquement aux attaques. Coût en chakra extrêmement élevé.

**Haiton **l'art de manipuler les cendres. Obtenu en mêlant le chakra Katon et Futon. Contrairement au **Shakuton** de Suna, qui surchauffe l'air et dessèche la cible, le **Haiton **du clan Rôga frictionne les particules d'air, les concentres, et crée des cendres surchauffées et hautement corrosives. Ce kekkei genkai est difficile à maitriser, et tout les Rôga ne le possèdes pas. Son usage aussi est relativement limité par rapport à d'autres kekkei genkai.

**Dokuton **l'art d'utiliser le poison. Ce n'est pas un kekkei genkai à proprement parler. Il s'agit en fait d'utiliser le suiton et de l'empoisonner. Le clan Amekai possédait un chakra très dangereux, qui pouvait littéralement corrompre et détruire ce qu'il touchait. En infusant leur chakra dans l'atmosphère et en corrompant la pluie, le clan pouvait faire tomber une pluie noire et hautement empoisonnée, utilisée pour défendre Uzushio.

**DOUDOUDOUMMMM fin du chapitre. Donc voilà, les kurama sont présents, deux Senju sont toujours à Konoha, Shirome et Rika, et j'introduis l'Uzumaki le plus bourrin encore en vie : Goūken Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur le personnage, imaginés un mix entre Monkey D. Garp de One piece (Pour la tronche et la constitution) et Jack Rackan de Negima ! (Pour la taille, voire un peu plus petit, et la manie de puncher tout ce qui bouge.) Avec des cheveux roux qui grisent.**

**Afin de ne pas rendre l'histoire trop compliquée, je limiterait les OC jouant une importance quelconque dans le récit, sinon je m'y retrouverait pas. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur la vie des Konoha 11. Aussi, j'ai un poll sur mon profil pour le pairing de Naru.**

**Naru/Shikamaru ?**

**Naru/OC ? (Le OC sera de moi.)**

**Naru/Hinata ? (Autrement dit Yuri.)**

**Naru femHaku ? (Là encore Yuri.)**


End file.
